Eeee!
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Itachi and his little brother, when he was still an infant. What was his first word...? Sasuke and Itachi brotherly affection fic


**Eeee!**

**Also made by Katie; some OOCnessh may occur.**

Uchiha Itachi lay back on his bed, sighing dreamily. He'd always love going to bed…

By HIMSELF, thank you very much.

He quickly stole a glance at his dresser, examining the fading picture of the Akatsuki Clan.

Itachi sighed again.

Although he did love his life of debauchery and murder, sometimes he did regret killing off his entire clan…

**-**

_**14 years before**_

"_Itachi dear, please put away your toys." Uchiha Mikoto said warmly as she scrubbed a few dishes._

"_Eeee!" the chubby baby sitting at her feet squealed. _

"_Don't yell at me, Sasuke!" Itachi stuck out his tongue, gathering together a few wooden blocks. _

"_Oh, Itachi, he's just a baby. And I think he's rather fond of you." Mikoto laughed._

_Itachi shrugged as he put the blocks back in their container. _

"_AYTEECHEE!" Sasuke squealed again._

"_Mom, what's an Ayteechee?" Itachi raised an eyebrow curiously. _

"_Oh my God, he's trying to say Itachi!" Mikoto gasped, dropping a dish in the sink. _

"_AYTEECHEE!" Sasuke clapped his hands together as Mikoto picked him up and twirled him around. _

"_Really?" Itachi beamed._

"_Really." Mikoto smiled, teardrops glistening in her eyes._

-

Itachi smirked.

His mother had always been somewhat of a softie.

-

_**10 years before**_

"_Brother, wait for me!" Sasuke cried. _

"_Hurry up, Sasuke! Father hates it when we're late for dinner." Itachi called, turning his head in Sasuke's direction._

"_Itachi! I'm scared!"_

"_Why are you scared?"_

"_Because I might lose you!"_

_Itachi slowed, smacking a hand to his forehead. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead and turned to see Sasuke standing there with tears in his eyes._

"_Sasuke, you know Father hates it when you cry." The older Uchiha mumbled._

"_B-but I c-can't help i-it. I l-love you, Brother." Sasuke cried, tears leaking from his eyes._

_Itachi shook his head and knelt down. "Get on my back Sasuke, if we hurry we can make it home in five minutes or so."_

"_Okay!!!"_

-

Itachi couldn't believe how naive and fickle he had been at 11 years old.

Sasuke was his enemy now, _not_ his brother.

-

_**7 years before**_

"_More rice, Itachi?" Mikoto smiled._

"_Mm fmphnks." Itachi said through a mouthful of fish. _

"_Sasuke? More rice, darling?"_

"_Huh?" Sasuke looked up from his plate, clearly distracted. _

"_Are you sick, Sasuke? You look a little warm." Mikoto reached over and put a hand to Sasuke's forehead._

"_Mmm, no. Just thinking."_

_Itachi swallowed, raising an eyebrow; "About?"_

"_Ohhh I know. Is it about that little girl we saw in the market?" Oh what was her name? …Sakura! Sakura was her name. Beautiful child. Lovely green eyes." Mikoto mused tenderly._

_Sasuke blushed furiously. _

_Itachi laughed loudly, nearly choking on a piece of fish. _

"_Itachi, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Who was that girl that visited over the summer that you grew so fond of? Leiko? Oh, no, that was her sister…" _

"_Her name was Katira." Itachi mumbled, looking down at his plate. (I'm Katira, lol!)_

"_Katira! Mom, I saw Itachi and Katira KISSING by the market!" Sasuke piped up, chewing happily on his rice._

'_You are so dead.' Itachi mouthed to Sasuke._

_Thank God their father wasn't there to see this._

_-_

That was the last thing Itachi remembered from his childhood. He'd been fourteen at the time.

The person Itachi missed most was his mother. He could almost here her voice calling him…

'_Itachi darling, your father and I love you very much.'_

'_Goodnight love, Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.'_

However, Sasuke's annoyingly high pitched voice was the one to penetrate his thoughts…

'_AYTEECHEE!!!'_

And before he drifted off, Itachi couldn't help but feel a little bit proud.

-

**Excluded part: Yes well. Fun fun. : ) Hope you liked it, Kiko! **_**Yeah, I liked it! I'm gonna post it!**_


End file.
